Hibike! Supernova Pretty Cure
Hibike! Supernova Pretty Cure is a fanseries by ameliette. It is set in the future, on a space station orbiting Earth. The main themes are space and music. Plot Three years ago, the solar cycle was approaching its minimum and sunspots slowly decreased. At the same time, astronomers noticed that many bright stars had suddenly vanished from the sky. It was an anomaly that the world instantly began to look into... Until a giant solar flare, both in intensity and length, destroyed all the sensitive equipment and effectively halted the research. Since then, the audience at large has mostly forgotten the incident, but some still remember clearly what happened. Research started anew, but no explanation has yet been discovered. In the current day, Tiana Thomas, a high school junior from Adelaine, is transferring to the orbital station to train to be an astronaut. On the day she takes the shuttle to the station, an intense solar flare shorts the shuttle, but there's a girl onboard who manages to fix the problem. The girl introduces herself as Ronya Blake, a high school senior. The next day Tiana's classmate, Dan, ropes Tiana into joining her 'idol club', and it turns out Ronya is Dan's friend. Characters Cures Tiana Thomas / Cure Sirius Voiced By: Saitou Shuka Intro: Playing the melody of stars, Cure Sirius! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: red Tiana has always loved stars and has wanted to see them for herself ever since she was a small child. The solar flare fueled her curiosity, and she transferred from an Earth high school in Adelaide to the space station for the last two years of high school. She ends up in Dan's class. Danielle "Dan" Shaw / Cure Vega Voiced By: Suzuki Aina Intro: Singing to the tune of stars, Cure Vega! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: pink Dan comes from a long line of rich, influential people, and she can trace her bloodline to roughly half of the world's countries. Her parents are governors of the space station, and Dan has lived in space her whole life. Changes interests every week, currently super into music and idols. She is also very excited about everything, and often draws people into her... "shenanigans", as her classmates call them. This combination of excitement and changing interests landed her as a class rep. Ronya Blake / Cure Spica Voiced By: Mimori Suzuko Intro: Dancing to the beat of the stars, Cure Spica! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: blue Dan's oldest friend, always up for her shenanigans despite being a year older. Multi-talented and likes helping people, but has trouble making friends her own age. Former class rep. Ciara Headley / Cure Altair Voiced By: Nanjou Yoshino Intro: Reflecting the sound of stars, Cure Altair! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: yellow Ronya's classmate. Into stage tech, so Dan ropes her into her idol business. Brooklynn Headley / Cure Deneb Voiced By: Kusuda Aina Intro: Echoing the light of stars, Cure Deneb! Main Attack: TBA Sub-attacks: TBA Theme Color: purple Ciara's younger sister, in year 10. Class rep. Super serious to the point of being comical, and thinks Dan "really should stop screwing around and do something useful". Allies Cappella A talking goat baby from a planet which star was destroyed by Silencia. Villains Silencia Rotanev A somewhat unstable human-like alien with grey skin and light stringy hair. She is weirdly drawn to the Cures, and often talks about having to "find apollon". Other Characters Samantha "Sam" Shaw Dan's twin sister, who was in a terrible spaceship accident three years ago. The twins never got along, but after Sam fell into coma, Dan has worn a medallion that originally belonged to Sam. Items Describe the magical trinkets here, like henshin devices, plot items or other magical things. Locations What is the setting of the story? The magical kingdom the Pretty Cure are trying to save? Tell us about that here! Episodes Gallery Trivia * Danielle Shaw was originally created by one of ameliette's friends. One of the first designs for the Cures resembled Dan so much, ameliette asked if she could actually use the character. * One of the major influences behind this series is Love Live: School Idol Festival franchise * Tia's surname is a reference to Andy Thomas, the first Australian-born astronaut. Category:Fanseries